To Paris with Love
by Jori-BeremyFan
Summary: Bonnie and Jeremy long for a regular life far away from Mystic Falls after Bonnie is ressurected from the Other Side so they fly away to Paris. This is the story of their love and their new life. Will the two find happiness in the city of love or will trouble follow them anywhere they go?


"Alright. Bye." Jeremy said before pressing end on his cell phone and placing it on his night stand.

Bonnie turned her head towards him "Who was that?" She asked groggily.

Jeremy shook his head "It doesn't matter." He pulled the covers up onto him and then snuggled closely into Bonnie's warm body.

"It does matter a little, Jer." She said, reaching her hand back to tousle his hair "If it has something to do with everything that's going on I need you to tell me."

"It doesn't have anything to do with what's going on, trust me. I don't even want to think about what's going on, not anymore." He said as he slipped his hand underneath her tank top and ran his thumb over her stomach.

"We can't just ignore everything, Jeremy. I have to figure out what I'm going to do about this whole anchor thing and you know there's always something new happening here."

"That's why I wanna get away from here."

Bonnie looked back at Jeremy suspiciously "We can't just leave our friends and our lives behind."

"Yes we can. We've done enough for this town and all we've gotten in return is misery and heart ache. I can't take it anymore." He pulled her body closer into his "I never thought I'd be able to hold you again, Bonnie." He said as he nuzzled his head against her hair.

She sighed and closed her eyes.

"I want to have a healthy, normal life with you. No more fighting evil supernatural beings, no more after life, and no more dying to save everyone else. I'm not gonna let you do that anymore."

"Jer…" Bonnie whispered.

She wanted to tell him that there was no way they could leave Mystic Falls but her body wouldn't allow her. She loved her friends dearly but she was tired. She knew they'd never be able to escape what they were and trouble would probably follow them everywhere they went but she needed to get away. If not permanently than for a little bit.

And what better person to run off with than the love of her life. She'd lost him countless times and to feel him by her side again, holding her, felt like a dream that she never wanted to wake up from. She imagined them waking up like that every morning, just the two of them. Living somewhere in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by nature. She longed for it.

"What are we going to do about my anchor problem?" she asked as she found his fingers underneath her shirt and intertwined them with her own.

"We'll figure it out somehow. I can't stand to see you hurting another minute, though. I know that this town just brings back every bad memory you've ever had."

"Well, not all of the memories were so bad." She said as she turned towards him and cupped his face.

Jeremy smiled and kissed the side of her hand gently "Will you go away with me, Bonnie?"

Bonnie smiled and kissed him "I've never wanted to do something so much in my life."

Jeremy smirked and ran his thumb against Bonnie's cheek "You don't understand how much I love you." He said before kissing her again.

…

Jeremy and Bonnie spent the rest of their day running from her house back to the boarding house, packing all that they needed for their trip.

Neither of them knew how long they'd be away but they knew where they were going.

Jeremy had purchased plane tickets all the way to Paris, France and he had his eyes set on a small cottage right near the city. Caroline even agreed to use her compulsion to snag the house for free before anyone else could buy it.

Later that evening, after they were finished planning and packing and saying their goodbye's to everyone, they sat on Jeremy's bed in silence.

"Are you ready for this?" He asked as he stared at the wall ahead of him.

Bonnie shrugged "You think Paris will like witches and hunters?"

Jeremy chuckled and pulled her into him by her waist "I don't know but I'm sure they'll love Bonnie and Jeremy." He said as he rested his head onto hers.

Jeremy's phone began going off, he kissed Bonnie's head gently before getting up to check it. He picked the phone up off of the night stand "It's time to go, Bon." He said as he scooped up their suit cases into his masculine arms "Come on. We've got to be at the airport an hour early."

"I'm right behind you." Bonnie said as she watched him walk out of the room. She sighed and smiled to herself

She began thinking about every good memory she'd ever had. All of her friends and even her family. She was going to miss everything but she knew there was no place for her in Mystic Falls anymore. She was about to get on an airplane and fly thousands of miles away with all she needed right there with her.

It seemed like everything was going to work out.

…


End file.
